


Get Up

by livecement



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livecement/pseuds/livecement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto tries to get Haru out of bed in the morning, but Haru decides to be difficult. Makoto is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is just something stupid that has been floating around in my brain for a while now. Thought I'd just use it as a warm-up before I try writing something with a little more substance. It's clear that I have not written in a while, but I hope it's at least fun to read!

Haru was surrounded by a fog; stuck in that strange state between sleep and awareness. He was slowly being pulled out of it by a soft voice and a large hand stroking his hair, "Come on Haru-chan, it's time to get up."

He was much too tired to complain about the name, so he let out a groan into his pillow instead. Makoto just chuckled and laid a few soft kisses to the back of his shoulder. "I know we were up late, but we have to meet Nagisa and Rei soon. I don't want to be late like last time."

He continued to run his fingers through Haru's hair. Haru just buried his face further into his pillow, trying to block out the light from the window. There was not a bone in his body that wanted to move right now. Makoto laughed again, shaking the bed a little.

"I'll make breakfast while you shower and dress, okay?" Haru let out a noncommittal sound while Makoto gave his shoulder one last kiss. He felt his weight leave the mattress and heard him move towards the door.

"Food will be ready in fifteen minutes." Haru barely noted the hint of warning in his tone and drifted back to a semi-sleeping state, figuring he could spend at least five more minutes in bed.

 

The sound of the door opening and an exasperated sigh jolted him back to awareness.

"Haru," Makoto called from the door. Shit, he'd stayed in bed too long. "Breakfast is ready. You can shower after you eat, but it has to be quick. I'm giving you two minutes to follow me to the kitchen before I come back."

He could hear the unspoken _don't make me come back_  as well as the slight annoyance in Makoto's voice, but knew he was trying his best not to sound like a mom—something Nagisa had been ruthlessly teasing him for lately. Haru sighed. Thinking of Nagisa made him remember why he was being forced out of his very comfortable bed this early in the first place. He let out an even louder sigh than before. As much as he enjoyed being around his friends—in small doses mind you—he was certain he did not have the energy to keep up with Nagisa today.

He might have had Makoto not chosen last night of all nights to be particularly... passionate, if he were to put it delicately. Haru had no idea what had prompted it, but Makoto could not keep his hands to himself and had kept them up a good portion of the night. He pulled the blankets over his head and hoped that maybe Makoto would take sympathy on him and just cancel if he stayed in bed long enough.

Of course that was only wishful thinking. Not a minute later Makoto made his way into the bedroom and dropped down on the side of the bed hard enough to make Haru bounce a little.

"Haru, we have to leave in ten minutes." He made no attempt to cover the exasperation in his voice this time. Instead of getting out of bed like he should have, Haru just burrowed further under the blankets. Makoto gave a huff, "Come on, Haru, you need to get up now."

Haru didn't reply.

"Haru"

Silence.

"Haru" Makoto's voice took on a sterner tone, but still Haru ignored him.

"Haruka"

A chill ran down Haru's spine. Makoto only used his full name in two situations—one being while he was completely lost in the sex they were having, and the other when he was pissed at him. This could sometimes be confusing for Haru, as his brain would occasionally confuse the two, often causing him to become aroused during arguments. It was hard to focus on your point when all you wanted to do was jump the other person. Haru often had his suspicions that Makoto had figured this out and was using it against him.

Normally Makoto being mad enough to use his full name would get him straight out of bed, but he was just in one of those moods and decided to push it.

"Maybe if someone could have kept it in their pants last night, I might not be so tired right now." Haru said indignantly, muffled by the covers. He waited for a reply but none came.

He then felt Makoto lift off the bed without a sound, and worried that maybe he had pushed it too far. He wasn't given much time to worry when suddenly he was struck with a shock of cold air as the covers were ripped off of the bed, leaving him to freeze in his nakedness. He jolted up with a yelp and opened his eyes only to see Makoto walking off with an arm full of blankets. Haru watched him with an incredulous look on his face. When Makoto reached the door he turned his head, gave Haru his best head-tilted smile, keeping his eyes open unlike usual, and then closed the door rather forcefully behind him.

Haru flinched.

He knew that smile probably meant he wasn't getting any for a while. 

With one final sigh, he dragged himself off the bed and prepared himself for what was going to be a very long day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know what the hell this is, but if you made it this far, thank you for reading! I know there are a lot of things I have to work on, so feedback would be super appreciated. I'm totally new to this and I'm looking for any help I can get.


End file.
